Death's Proposal
by keiraandjakbelong2gether
Summary: the safety patrol crew is in their last year of high school . fillmores plannin on propsin later chaps when she is kidnmapped. will he ever see her again . my first story


Death's proposal

It was early Tuesday morning when Cornelius Fillmore spotted his pale skinned girlfriend .He snuck up behind her and was just about to put his hands around her eyes -" I know your there Cornelius Fillmore . " she said in a serious tone .Ingrid Third spun around to see her tall dark and handsome boyfriend . "Y our other girlfriend left this in my locker she said sarcastically holding up a envelope with Fillmore's name written on it . "You know you're my only girlfriend right ?" he asked feeling nervous . "Of course. Im just teasing you. Relax"she said laughing at him "Oh look at the time . I've got to run . Vallejo got me doing a ton of paper work and if I don't start now I won't get home till like 8 tonight . Talk to you later " she said kissing him on the cheek "bye beautiful " Fillmore said causing Ingrid face to go beet red . Just then Fillmore best friend Wayne Legit walked up "dude you got some kind of lip gloss on your cheek . Ingrid wouldn't be to happy if she saw that " he said pointing to the pale pink lip mark on Fillmore's cheek. " that's her lip gloss you idiot " he said trying to wipe it off with his hand "thanks I always appreciate being called an idiot . What time does poker start tonight and at who's house ?" "Anytime man . I think poker is at Anza 's house tonight and we're all going right after school ." "Awesome an I get a ride with you and Ingrid ?"Just as they walked into HQ they were quickly pushed out of the way by a very happy Karen Tehama. She shoved her hand into Ingrid's face "look Ingrid look" "wow that thing is huge. When did he give it to you ?"Ingrid inquired "Last night at the new restaurant on oak street. It was so beautiful"Karen said flashing off her newly acquired ring. Just then Fillmore and Wayne walked in . "wow how big is that thing ?"Fillmore asked taking a look at the large engagement ring on her hand.

LATER THAT EVENING

Ingrid was sitting at her desk working on another load of paperwork when Fillmore came in to say bye to her. " Are you going to be alright here by your self " he asked " you did bring your car right" "no why do you ask"she replied quickly typing on her computer. "Ingrid why didn't you bring your car?"Fillmore asked getting angry "cause I had some things to think about this morning . Is that a problem?" she replied not even bothering to look up from her computer. "Yes that's a problem . Did you realize that it is now dark out and you'll be walking home by yourself" Fillmore said getting protective of Ingrid. It was bad enough that she lived alone at her apartment across town but when she did not have anybody to walk home with ,well that just really bugged him. It scared him knowing that people in his tiny town could just come out and do whatever they pleased with her because she was tiny and frail looking. Like today she was dressed in a tiny black shrug over top of a pale pink tank with black and pink pinstripe pants . She looked rather innocent until you looked at her feet which had her famous combat boots on them. "You know you are so cute when you are angry"Ingrid said breaking his train of thought, "im a big girl Cornelius I can take care of myself" "yes but that's what scares me"he thought to himself as he kissed her good bye. "Just make sure to call me when you get home ok" "I will I promise" Ingrid said as he walked out he door of the h.q.

IN THE CAR WITH FILLMORE AND WAYNE

"Fillmore your gripping the wheel a little tight don't you think"Wayne said ass he watched his friends knuckles turn white as he gripped the wheel " look I know your nervous about Ingrid but she'll be fine. She can take care of herself. She is a big girl you know ." "She's not that big . She doesn't even weigh 120 pounds ." Wayne just looked at his best friend wondering how Ingrid put up with him everyday . Then again she was a pretty tough girl considering her size . Ingrid was rather on the petite side compared to most girls in the 12th grade or maybe because it was that he was rather on the tall side . Both him and Fillmore where on the tall side . He couldn't help but laugh at Fillmore and Ingrid when they were together in the halls .

BACK TO INGRID

It was nearing six o clock when ingrid finally started home. The sun was just starting to set as she set off down the stairs in front of the high school. Just then she heard something like a twig snapping or someone stepping on leaves. Ingrid whipped around just in time to come face to face with a wooden plank.


End file.
